


In Which Keith Reminds the Audience that He is Dating an Astronaut/Superhero, and that is Pretty Rad

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Zarkon keeps getting into Shiro's head, but Keith is there to keep him grounded and safe. [Shiro/Keith, plays a little with S2's continuity, cw for panic attacks]





	In Which Keith Reminds the Audience that He is Dating an Astronaut/Superhero, and that is Pretty Rad

Title: In Which Keith Reminds the Audience that He is Dating an Astronaut/Superhero, and that is Pretty Rad  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Panic attacks  
Notes: I have been feeling less than confident in my writing lately, so I'm trying to build it back up with OTP h/c (my fave). This plays a bit with S2's continuity, i.e. what if Zarkon messing with Shiro's head happened more often.

\--

It wasn’t the first time Zarkon’s presence had seeped into Shiro’s mind during a battle. This meant that he knew what to do. After making sure that everyone was in one piece, physically and emotionally, and that the Castle was safe for the next several hours, he kept it together as he made his way to his room, locked the door, and finally allowed himself to collapse into a shaky, weak mess.

**_Weak_ **

Zarkon’s (Haggar’s? Sendak’s?) voice made Shiro’s chest constrict and his head pound. 

**_Unworthy_ **

He staggered to his bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before nausea overwhelmed him.

**_Do you really think a monster like you could be a Paladin?_ **

“Please stop,” he whispered before dry heaving, because no matter how far away they went, Zarkon found them, found him, was always in his head. Because Sendak was right, they had broken him, and no matter what he did to reclaim himself, a part of his soul would always belong to Zarkon. “Please just go away.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

The familiar voice, and the surprise in hearing said familiar voice, was enough to ground Shiro a bit. “Keith?” And now he felt the shame overwhelm him—he didn’t want anyone seeing him when he was this low… but Keith had also seen him wake up screaming after he saved Shiro from the Garrison, so he supposed this was nothing new for them. And besides, Shiro was curious about how Keith has snuck in. “How did you get in?”

“You looked sick, so I followed you after I was done talking to Coran and Hunk—but your door was locked, so I picked it.” Keith was kneeling next to him now, frowning guiltily. “I’m sorry, I should’ve respected your privacy—”

“It’s fine. I just,” Shiro hated how his metal hand trembled as he pushed Keith’s bangs from his eyes. He was flushed—he must have run the entire way, even after a lengthy battle. And also managed to pick a sophisticated, alien lock, and then feel bad about it because he thought Shiro was upset. “You always know what I need. You’re amazing.”

Keith gave him a small smile. “I just know when you’re in trouble. That’s all.”

“You’ve had plenty of practice with that.” That was supposed to be a joke, but judging from how Keith’s smile fell, maybe it wasn’t the time for humor. “I should be the one apologizing. I know that I nearly cost us the—”

“It’s Zarkon fault for being a creep about the Black Lion.” Keith’s eyes were stern, resolute. “Not yours.”

“Maybe.” Keith’s hands were warm as he held Shiro’s face, wiping the sweat away. Strength and gentleness in equal measure, and it was all for someone like Shiro. “You deserve someone better, though,” he whispered more to himself, trying not to cry.

“Shiro!” Keith looked horrified. “I’m dating an astronaut/superhero, there’s no way I could better!”

Shiro blinked, because that was a very weird thing to say… and then laughed, a little, because it was also a very Keith thing to say.

“But it’s true!” Keith looked so genuinely upset, that Shiro reached out again, his touch steadier this time. “I know, Keith. And thank you—I really needed to hear that.”

“Anytime.” Keith helped Shiro to his feet, and ‘flushed’ the toilet (there was this strange set of switches you had to flip with Altean toilets) as Shiro brushed his teeth/rinsed his mouth. 

“Mm.” Shiro felt better enough that he held Keith close when he was done. “I would kiss you, but it’d be a little gross right after throwing up, even after brushing my teeth.”

Keith perked up, looking up at him with those eyes that never failed to pull Shiro in. “I don’t mind grossness with you.”

Shiro did his best to not laugh again, and compromised by kissing Keith’s hair (quickly, and his lips remained closed, of course). “I don’t think I’m up to dinner, so I’m going to try to sleep.” He’d raid the kitchen later. “Would you—” Keith wouldn’t care if he seemed weak, Keith had just seen Shiro throw up and nearly cry, it was okay. “Would you stay? Just until I fall asleep.”

Keith’s smile lit up the room as he guided Shiro to his bed. “Always.”

After that, it was just him and Keith.


End file.
